User blog:Riuzak/Custom Forecast Patch 4.13
Introduction Hi there damned community here's Riot Riuzak (101% fake but makes me feel like a goddess). Here you can read the 4.13 Forecast Custom Patch. Hope you enjoy it, bitches. Erdamon I bet you are happy now <3 Resume Changes to: , , , , , , , Bloodthirster, Ardent Censer and Black Cleaver Champions * ** (Passive) ***Cooldown reduced to 60 from 90. ***Drop limit increased to up from . ***Shield strenght changed to from ** (Q) ***Mana cost reduced to from ***Cooldown changed to 20 at all level from 20/19/18/17/16 ***Damage reduced to 50/100/150/200/250 from 80/135/190/245/300 ***AP Ratio changed to down from ***'New Tooltip': If Rocket Grab hits an enemy unit it's cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds. ** (W) ***No more gives attack speed. ***Movement speed bonus changed to 15/20/25/30/35% from 16/20/24/28/32% ***'New Tooltip': Now gives half of the movement speed to nearby allies on activation. ** ® ***Passive removed. ***'Skill Rework': Blitz detonates his static field dealing magic damage to nearby enemy units and stunning them for 0.5 seconds. This skill can be used 4 times within 15 seconds, then goes on cooldown. Cooldown, cost and range are unchanged. ***Damage reduced to 50/100/150 from 250/375/500 (now have 4 wave, keep in mind) ***AP Ratio reduced to from * ** (Q) ***Mana cost lowered to at all levels from ***Range lowered to 900 from 950 ***Every bullet after the first one will deal 50% of the damage up from 35% ** (W) ***Range increased to 1025 from 950 ***Now last 3 seconds down from 4 ***Slow increased to 10/20/30/40/50% from 15/20/25/30/35% ** (E) ***Auto attacks against champions now reduce the cooldown by 2 seconds ** ® ***Cost reduced to from ***Range reduced to 900 from 1000 * ** (W) ***Cost mana reduced to from ***Now reduces the cooldown by 0.5 when hit by minions and mosters and by 1 when hit by an enemy champion. ** (E) ***Range increased to 325 from 200. ***Cooldown increased to 12/11/10/9/8 from 7 at all ranks ***Armor ratio increased to from ** ® ***Missile speed changed to 1300/2150/3000 from 1500+ malphite current movement speed on spellcast ***Range reduced reduced to 850 from 1000 * ** (E) ***Now slows the enemy by 35% trying to fear him * ** ® ***No more loses the stats granted by the passive on active * ***Shaco received a Visual Upgrade and a Voice Upgrade. (I want it so bad.) ** (Passive) ***Reworked: Shaco abilities now have additional effect when used behind an enemy. ****Deceive (Q): The next auto attack will also stun the target for 0.5 second ****Jack in the box (W): It will instantly fear him for 0.75 second ****Two-Shiv Poison(E): Damage and slow increased by 50% ** (Q) ***Stealth increased to 5 seconds up from 3.5 seconds ***Critical damage changed to 180% of damage from 140/160/180/200/220% ** (E) ***Reworked: Shaco throws a dagger to an enemy champion marking him for 2 seconds. After that delay the dagger shards dealing 50/100/150/200/250 + . Nearby enemy take 50% of the damage and are slowed by 40% for 2 seconds. * ** (W) ***Mana cost reduced on early levels to from ** (E) ***Mana cost reduced to from ** ® ***Ratio AD increased to from ***Mana cost increased on early levels to from ***Cooldown increased to 90/75/60 from 75/65/55 Items *Bloodthirster **'New Tooltip:' Increases user's Attack Damage by **'New Tooltip:' Grants to the user 3 armor and magic resist everytime attacks an enemy champion, stacks 5 times. *Ardent Censer **Mana regen increased to 25 per 5 seconds from 10 per 5 seconds **Attack speed bonus increased to 40% from 25% **Duration of attack speed bonus lowered 4 seconds **Movement speed increased to 10% from 8% **Cost increased to 2850 from 2200 *Black Cleaver **Health increased to from **Cooldown reduction increased to 15% from 10% **Passive Reworked: Next basic attack reduces target's armor by 15% for 4 seconds. Can't proc on the same target for next 6 seconds after the effect ended. Category:Blog posts ----